


young green plants | miraculous april

by Molebear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prompt Challenge, and also some Angst, chat is a huge nerd and ladybug is into it, chat is not sorry for the horrible puns but i definitely am, nonlinear drabble series, now with added pre-reveal ladrien!, or is it post-reveal marichat?, our boy needs some benadryl and a nap tbh, post-reveal but pre-relationship because i love me some mutual pining, scientists can’t tell, tent sharing will definitely happen at some point, we’re gonna do it kids we’re gonna cover every permutation of this love square, we’ve got some pre-reveal marichat here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: His faith in her should've been daunting. But when he smiled at her, she could breathe again.30 snapshots of spring love.





	1. 冴え返る - returning cold

"Share my tent with me." A pause, before Adrien lowered his head, getting into her space. " _M'lady._ "

Marinette nearly swallowed her tongue as his breath tickled the shell of her ear. Clutching her sleeping bag to her chest in a death grip, she scooted away from him on the log bench, giving herself a million splinters in the process.

"I'll sleep outside," she managed, tenuous grip on sanity faltering as she watched him bite his lip.

"You'll freeze. It's gonna get cold tonight."

Marinette swallowed heavily, suspecting the heat in his gaze would kill her much quicker than the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in 2018 for the lovely [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf)'s spring kigo challenge. 
> 
> challenge parameters: each drabble must be 100 words or less and include a repeating noun. the stories may connect, but not consecutively. prompts are drawn from [japanese spring kigo](http://www.2hweb.net/haikai/renku/500ESWd.html#SPRING) ("season words" - words or phrases often used in japanese poetry).
> 
> drabbles will be posted each day in april. :)


	2. 啓蟄  - bugs come out | ladynoir

"Oh my god, don't be such a cat."

Chat made another swipe at the air, kitty claws flashing as he batted the moths around. "Some might be akuma, you never know." He grinned, kitty ears silhouetted by the sunset.

Curling her fingers around his tail, she tugged gently. "Stop bothering the bugs and sit down." 

Electric green eyes met hers; her heart skipped a beat. Chat's pupils suddenly blew wide - her only warning before he pounced on her, knocking her back into the grass.

"Found a better bug to bother," he laughed into her hair.  

"You are _such_ a cat."


	3. 暖か - warm | marichat

Chat readjusted his grip as he made the leap between buildings, holding Marinette securely in his arms. "You'll be home soon, Princess."

Something tugged at the front of his neck. "I never noticed your bell was a zipper." 

His boots skidded dangerously on his next landing. Marinette's lips were _right against his skin_ , breathing moist warmth down his collar. "P-pardon?"

"Your bell." Another tug and he felt his suit loosen a bit. Marinette giggled, zipping it back up. "Interesting."

He scrambled for something suave to say, but it seemed most of his brainpower had been redirected to keeping himself upright.


	4. 日永 - long day | ladynoir

"I could sleep forever," Ladybug groaned, her legs crumpling gracelessly as she dropped to sit beside him on the roof.

Throwing a tired arm over her shoulder, he pulled her close. "Time for a nap?"

Without missing a beat, she pressed her weight into him, absently nuzzling into his shoulder. His eyes slipped shut, enjoying her touch more than she'd probably like.

"Three akuma in one day should definitely qualify us for overtime," she groused, already half-asleep.

He murmured his agreement into the top of her sweaty hair, letting her warmth lull him into oblivion.

They didn't wake until morning.


	5. 朧月 - hazy moon | ladrien

"M'laa--uhhh-- _Ladybug_! What brings you to this part of town?"

Bluebell eyes stared back at him incredulously, the spring haze curling the tips of her hair so fetchingly. 

"You mean the _top-of-the-Eiffel Tower_ part of town? It's not even dawn, Adrien! How'd you get up here!?" 

Part of him was panicking, trying to come up with a viable excuse that didn't compromise his identity.

But a larger, stupider part of him was busy admiring how beautiful his Lady's eyes looked in the moonlight. 

"Adrien? Want me to take you home?"

_Hell yes_ , he thought. "Sure," he croaked instead. "Thanks."


	6. 春雷 - spring thunder | ladynoir

The air tasted electric on his tongue as he followed his Lady into the sheltered alcove. She was squeezing the excess water from her hair, laughing breathlessly as she shifted around to make room for him.

Rolling thunder reverberated through their tiny haven, but it was the way she pressed her curves against him that left him shuddering, stealing the air from his lungs.

"What bad luck, eh, _Chaton_?"

He slid his arms around her waist -- to make more room, of course -- and she laughed again as he leaned in, dripping stray droplets all over her flushed cheeks.


	7. 陽炎 - heat shimmer | ladynoir

"These suits are hot," Chat complained, collapsing dramatically beside her like a swooning duchess. The shade offered little relief from the heat rippling around them.

"I could get us ice cream," she offered, but Chat waved her off.

"I'm just gonna detransform."

" _What!?_ "

"I'll keep my identity hidden!"

Before she could protest, Chat was engulfed in a brilliant green light, leaving behind just a silly boy with his hands over his face. 

...A silly boy wearing nothing but a gorgeous expanse of toned abs and some fucking _Naruto_ boxers.

Her mouth went dry, and she hated herself for it.


	8. 春の土 - spring soil | marichat

There was a fleck of dirt on her cheek.

Dirt under her nails, dirt on her shoes. Even a bit of dirt in her messy bun.

"Gardening is dirty business, eh, Princess?"

He'd tried to sneak up on her, but Marinette didn't look the least bit surprised to find a superhero perched on her balcony.

"Well, these lilies won't plant themselves." There was something sweet and mischievous in Marinette's smile; she was always like that with him. Like she had a secret that she kept right on the edge of her tongue.

He settled in, content to watch her work.


	9. 雪崩 - avalanche | ladynoir

The building had collapsed, crushing them in a landslide of twisted metal and sheetrock.

He'd thrown himself on top of her - of course he had, the brave idiot - his arms shaking from the weight of the debris, expression dazed and unfocused as he breathed unsteadily.

"You idiot!" Ladybug's panic was rising; she tried to control her breathing, tried to think of a way to get them out of this alive. Tears nearly blinding her, she scrabbled for her yo-yo.

"M'lady," Chat murmured, his eyes drifting shut.

"Stay with me, _Chaton_."

His lips quirked up the tiniest bit. "Always."


	10. 潮干狩り - beach combing | ladynoir

If Ladybug had to hear one more office pun, she was going to scream. "How am I getting paper cuts through my suit?!"

Chat waded toward her through the sea of shredded paper, looking more amused than the situation warranted. "Sorry, m'lady, shall I _envelope_ you with my love?"

"Stop."

"Leaving my heart in _shreds_ , here!"

She wadded up a fistful of paper and chucked it at Chat's head. "Just help me find the stupid paperclip, ok?"

"I wasn't the one who dropped the akuma's object in a veritable ocean of paper. No need to treat me like _sheet_!"

"STOP."


	11. シャボン玉  - soap bubbles | ladrien

The bathroom door slammed open, revealing a harried-looking Ladybug.

"Adrien, are you-" she cut off with a strangled noise, face turning as red as her suit.

 Adrien sank deeper into the tub, just as surprised as she was.

 " _OhgodI'msosorry_ ," Ladybug said in a rush, but she wasn't turning away.

His face flushed under her razor-sharp scrutiny. "...Um?"

"Oh!" She shook herself out of her stupor. "A-akuma. Around here. I thought-"

"No, I'm... good." 

"I noticed," she said, a breathy quality to her voice that set his heart racing, a look on her face like she wanted to eat him alive.


	12. ぶらんこ - swing | ladrien

The material of her suit was impossibly smooth. He couldn't stop rubbing his face against it, over and over again.

"Hold tight, ok?"

He hummed out an affirmative, his head spinning as they reached the apex of the swing and started to plummet. It should have felt scarier - flying like this without his protective suit - but all he could focus on was how much _closer_ she felt. He could feel her muscles working beneath her suit, could touch her body with his bare hands, no magical leather dulling his senses.

He closed his eyes, and let himself fall.


	13. 春愁 - spring melancholy | marichat

One breath in, one breath out. The simple pattern - if a bit erratic - helped soothe him.

Another intake of breath, but this time it wasn't him. "Chat? What are you doing here?"

All roads seemed to lead to her balcony.

"Just wanted to be alone." Well, he was alone at home too, but that was a special flavor of _alone_ that he just couldn't stomach right now 

"Oh." Marinette hesitated, retreating partially back into her room. "Then-"

"No," he rushed to say, perfectly pathetic. "Please stay."

As she sat down beside him, the pressure in his chest lightened.


	14. 遍路 - pilgrimage

His palm smoothed across the marble, the pads of his fingers catching on the engraved letters. The gravestone still shone like new, glittering in the sunlight.

Marinette crouched beside him, placing the bouquet of lilies reverently at the base of the gravestone. 

It wasn't his first time here, in this place, but it had been too long. He'd fallen out of the habit of coming here at some point, running from things he hadn't wanted to think about.

Marinette's hand slipped into his, squeezing softly.

He squeezed back, not nearly so soft - clinging. 

Just... clinging.


	15. 猫の恋 - cats in love | marichat

Marinette sighed gustily, waking to the feeling of that warm tongue dragging up her neck. "Mmm. What are you doing here?"

The tongue paused its ascent.

"Just visiting, Princess," he murmured against her skin, and she could _feel_ the devilish smile in his voice, could feel the hint of a purr rumbling through his chest. 

"Gonna get us in trouble." She freed a leg from her covers, running it up the smooth leather of his suit.

"It's not this cat's fault that you sleep so prettily." His lips returned, nipping at her chin. "Should I go?"

"I didn't say _that_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway done! :O thank you for reading. <3 <3 <3


	16. お玉杓子 - tadpoles

Adrien peeked around his mother's waist while she chatted with the baker.

There was a girl peeking back at Adrien from the other side of the counter, a smile on her face as she ducked behind the bonbons.

He smiled too, inching forward on unsteady legs, eager to say hello. The girl darted back out, toddling up to him, unnoticed by the grownups.

She thrust a fist toward him in offering, red cheeks dusted with freckles.

Curious, Adrien held his hand out, into which she pressed two smooshed, melting bonbons.

His smile grew; maybe they would be friends.

(Maybe someday.)


	17. 山焼き - burning the hills

Chat was tearing everything from the desk - books, knickknacks, his father's laptop. One after the other, they were tossed into the fire.

....the fire that was growing increasingly large and unwieldy. Smoke had already filled the study, burning Ladybug's lungs, the wall behind her growing warm as the flames licked at its edges.

Unnatural black fire danced along Chat's right hand, disintegrating anything it touched, not burning out like it should. Plagg must've been angry too.

Even the akumas fluttering around Chat seemed unable to reach him, unable to corrupt in the face of a son's furious grief.


	18. たんぽぽ - dandelion | adrienette

Marinette tittered, trying to look contrite when she saw Adrien's eyes widen in confusion.

She supposed laughter wasn't the reaction most boys hoped for when their girlfriends were seeing them shirtless for the first time.

"Heeey," he whined, his mouth turning down in a little moue, shifting uneasily where he straddled her hips, his frizzy hair full of static electricity from taking off his sweater. "What's so funny?"

Her laugh cut off mid-breath as she felt his heavy warmth settle more intimately against her. 

She pulled his mouth back down to hers; she could always make fun of his hair later.


	19. 春の夜 - spring night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 1: returning cold!

_Share my tent with me_ , he'd said. Like a fucking dumbass. Why hadn't he just offered her the tent like a gentleman? He could be sleeping quite soundly out in the freezing cold right now, but no.

Adrien really hadn't thought this through. And now here he was, with the most beautiful girl on earth sleeping _mere centimeters away_ , and he'd found himself stuck with a very different sort of ' _tent'_ problem.

Wanting to die of embarrassment, Adrien shifted his legs as carefully as possible, just to be sure she wouldn't catch sight of his _situation_ if she woke up.


	20. かすみ - haze

The evening was muggy, and his Lady was making excuses to leave.

Chat wanted to be cool, wanted to be a good friend, but his stomach had sunk as soon as it became apparent she intended to abandon him for the night.

"Going off to see the boy you like?" It slipped out, despite his best effort. His voice sounded so bitter, so small. He _hated_ it. 

Her smile faded instantly. "No, just a friend."

He hummed noncommittally, insecurity rising up and up, making him doubt, making him turn away from her with a scowl.

She left without saying goodbye.


	21. 春の海 - spring sea | ladrien

The trees were blooming, petals getting swept up in the wind and raining down on him as he chased her.

Ladybug's laughter was a siren call, urging his legs to go faster, faster. He had no hope of catching her like this, but still he ran.

Adrien lost sight of her, just for a moment, the flash of red disappearing behind curtains of pink petals. He stopped, panting for breath, scanning the branches for any sign of her. 

A quiet giggle was his only warning before someone tackled him from behind.

Lips soft as petals brushed against his ear: " _Gotcha_."


	22. 雪解け - melting snow | ladynoir

"You made these? For _me_?" 

"Mmhm."

It might have been his imagination, but he could've sworn that Ladybug was avoiding eye contact. He looked back down at the handmade confections, their little cat faces smiling up at him. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from crowing to the moon. _She'd made something for him!_

"You've been looking awfully skinny lately, kitty. Thought you could use the extra sugar."

He grinned. "I get plenty of sugar from being around someone as sweet as you, m'lady."

To his surprise, she didn't roll her eyes. Wha - was she _blushing_?


	23. チョウ - butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 17: burning the hills

Its wings were torn. 

Chat watched dispassionately as it struggled, black wings tapping out a frenetic beat against his claws.

"Get up," his Lady said, somewhere far away. She sounded so scared. His heart clenched instinctively; he wished he could have shielded her from this. "Adrien, we have to go. _Please_ , Chaton."

The air was tainted with foul energy, burning his nose with every inhale. He tightened his fist, and the wings stopped their struggle with one final twitch.

Discarding the thing, he allowed Ladybug to lead him away from his childhood home.

He'd kill his father another day.


	24. 百千鳥 - many baby birds | ladynoir

"I think I'm dying."

His cheeks _did_ look awfully red. And there was definitely a lot of snot dripping down his face.

"You'll live," Ladybug said, not without sympathy.

Chat groaned, dramatic as ever. And then he sneezed.

Grimacing, Ladybug wiped some stray snot off her arm. "Let's just get this akuma taken care of, ok? I'm sure my magic will undo all of..." She gestured to the multitudes of adorable baby chicks hatching around them. " _This_."

Sneezing again, Chat looked ready to cry. "How many bird-themed super villains can there be in one year?"

More than one would think, apparently.


	25. 水温む - waters warming | adrienette

Adrien was wearing nothing but swim shorts. Swim shorts and a look meant just for her, and she was on the brink of a heart attack.

Ignoring their classmates, he stalked right up to her.

"Wanna get in the water?"

His words barely registered. That look of his was burned into her brain and wasn't ever going to go away. 

"Wanna make out?" she suggested as an alternative.

The suave bastard didn't even hesitate before he was bending her nearly backwards, his lips already devouring hers.

"Everyone's staring," she managed when she broke away for air. 

"Let them stare, then."


	26. 山吹 - wild rose

Whoever said it would get easier was a goddamn liar. Grief didn't get easier. Grief just burrowed deeper and deeper, finding new ways to hurt as time went on.

Thorns dug into his palms as he tightened his fists. Struggling to kneel, he nearly crushed the flowers as he got to his knees, throat closing as a fresh wave of sorrow overwhelmed him.

In place of his heart was a shadow - the space she used to occupy.

_Why did you leave me?_

He pressed his forehead against the cold marble of Marinette's headstone; he wouldn't find any answers here.


	27. 茶摘み - tea picking | adrienette

"How about the _tieguanyin_?"

Adrien leaned down, inhaling the sweet, flowery aroma. "The oolong, right? I liked it. We should definitely serve this one." He leaned closer, inhaling an even sweeter aroma.

Marinette's hand came up to shove his nose out of her hair after only one whiff. " _Stay focused._ I'm not going to get stuck doing all the planning myself, am I?" 

"Course not! I really do like the _tieguanyin_ best." He gave her what was likely a rather punch-drunk smile. "I just also really like _you_. Sooo..."

"Ugh. I can't take you _anywhere_." But she was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _tieguanyin_ is a fancy variety of oolong that is often served during traditional Chinese wedding tea ceremonies.
> 
> :)


	28. 春暁 - spring dawn

Marinette tried to keep her hands from shaking - tried to keep from wincing at every pained noise he made.

One stitch, then another. Easy to do with fabric, but she'd never had to do it for _human skin_ before. The weak, watery light filtering through the blinds wasn't making it easier, but it was all she had.

Adrien inhaled sharply as she pulled a stitch too tight, his shoulder muscles flexing compulsively. But he kept his head down and didn't utter a single complaint.

She counted to ten before she forced herself to continue. One stitch, then another.


	29. のどか - tranquil | adrienette

Adrien watched, enthralled, as her skin broke out into goosebumps wherever he touched. Marinette made a small noise in the back of her throat, sleepy and pleased, the sound sending sparks shooting low in his belly.

Shifting closer, he traced the soft line of her neck, dizzy at the way she arched into his touch. 

Her half-awake snuffles and murmurs of affection set his heart near bursting, those breathy sighs his favorite sound in the world.

These moments always seemed like a dream to him - his long-held fantasy - until she woke properly and reminded him it was real.


	30. 若緑 - young green plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is set somewhere in the timeline between Origins and the rest of season 1.

It was hard to take a full breath. Her face was going numb.

_I'm having a panic attack_ , Ladybug realized. The monster - or, what had Tikki called it? Akama? - had just blown up the entire _Musée d'Orsay_ with its attack, and oh god, _how many people were in there_?!

_I can't do this, I can't_ -

Suddenly Chat Noir was kneeling in front of her, blocking the terrible view, his eyes warm and impossibly understanding. "Hey, Buginette. We're gonna fix this, ok?"

His faith in her should've been daunting. But when he smiled at her, she could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we're done! :D :D thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this lil drabble series. ( ˘ ³˘)♥ i love you all!
> 
> and a special thanks to my boo [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf) for coming up with this challenge and for always encouraging me to write. <3 <3 <3


End file.
